GreenImpClub
Hello new here just leaving a page for guild mates to learn and grow hopefully! About me.. I have made about 30 accounts in last few months to learn this game better and try things out. I am sharing with you my experiences so you can save grief and do good : ) QUICK GUILD RULES! 1. BE ACTIVE, TRY TO LOGIN ONCE A DAY. 2. ONLY OFFICERS START WARS! DO NOT START WARS UNLESS YOU WERE ASKED TO DIRECTLY BY OFFICERS OR LEADER! 3. We are trying to improve but yet still be casual, as such request that all members actively work on improving battle rating until at least 9k+ so you can unlock legendary commanders. Some things you should keep in mind are that salvage and gold comes fast at early levels so its easy to misuse it and spend it unwisely. Here are some rules and observations to improve anyones deck from day 1 to about 3 months down the road. 1. Day 1 you start fresh game.. you pick either imperial commander or raider commander as this gives you best chance at making an S or higher class card. 2. You follow missions and story, DO NOT SPEND ANY GOLD.. there is a daily chest on deck page that will allow you to open it in 30 mins from start, this will give 100% guaranteed an epic of the faction commander your using AS LONG AS YOU DON'T SPEND GOLD OR GET ANY EPIC CARDS, so if you wait 30 mins you get a guaranteed epic of your choosing almost, it helps generate a better starting card for you this way. 3. After you get start epic.. use all that gold and hope for a good rare or epic+( blitz armor, indebted veteran, brood walker, terminator) of those only upgrade blitz armor for now, rest can put 5 points but no more! 4. Depending on your epic.. either max it asap or put a 20 salvage into it to help for a bit. If fuseable into an S or higher tier card, max it asap. 5. You should end your first day around 600-1000 battle rating depending on your luck and wins, as well as around 5 or 6 rares, 1-2 epics and around mission number 35-50 again depending on wins. 6. Be active!!! this is most important step!!! if your active your gold/battle rating/cards gained will increase, once you have a few epics, hopefully 1 or 2 fuseable that your maxing, then you work on making a decent deck of blitz armor/guard/plates with some epics.. max them out then sit on them while you gather more salvage/gold and epics to fuse into great cards. 7. Patience is your friend in this game.. never be in a rush to fuse something or salvage something as this will set you back more often than help you. : ( For new players here is a list of base epics you can max as they fuse into S or higher cards. In order of best fuse to least fuse.. as far as useable fusions for salvage. There are also these rares used- Blitz Armor, Terminator, Indebted Veteran 1. Apex 2. Blackrock 2. Iron Maiden 3. Demon of Embers 4. Vigil 5. Havoc 6. Omega 7. Tiamat 9. Bulldozer 10. Benediction 11. Lurker Beast 12. Sinew feeder 13. Malgoth 14. Genetic's Pit 15. Blood pool These base epics are used in the fusions for- Shock Disruptor, Chainslicer, Roving Pariah, The Adversary, Abhorent Recluse, Revolt Ranger... all very very good rainbow *means any deck* f2p S or higher class cards. Your goal is too save salvage and epics listed above to try and make a good quad S or higher card. Sometimes you will have a period of time where your not doing good, just stay active and keep working towards these cards above and you will eventually do good : ) Feel free to make suggestions for others to learn and grow, as a guild united we shall triumph .. divided we shall wither and die.